mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
ArKnights Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are users with additional tools to manage the community and promote the wiki. This page lists all administrators. All users are to follow community and FANDOM policies. Overview Administrators, also known as sysops, have the following functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages and files *Locking (protecting) and unlocking a page from being edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status *Blocking IP addresses or users from editing *Rollback *Editing the interface, such as MediaWiki See for a guide on using administrator functions. Administrators An activity status is determined based on the last edit date, the number of edits made per week, and/or participation of discussions. There are situations when you must notify an active administrator for an incoming hiatus if you know you will not be active. *"Active" is considered to be making edits weekly. *"Semi-active" is considered to be making at least some edits in the last 30 days. *"Inactive" is considered to be absent for more than one month. *"Leave of absence" is considered to be a period of time that a user must be away or take a break, while maintaining the status of a user. User right policy All users holding user rights must abide to the staff policy. Failure to comply may result in the loss of your user rights. ;User rights are a responsibility :Having user rights should not be used as a way to "show-off" or having more "power" than other users. Having user rights means you were provided with extra tools to benefit the wiki, not to benefit yourself. ;Responsible for removing malicious edits :From time to time, wikis will often receive malicious edits, such as but not limited to: spam, vandalism, plagiarized content, false information, and more. As a user with user rights, you are solely responsible for removing these edits. Failure to do so means you are incapable of performing your job duties as a staff member of Arknights Wiki, thereby unnecessarily holding user rights. ;Civilized manner :Users must remain civilized within all discussions. Childish behavior or other acts of being immature or unethical are forbidden on Arknights Wiki. You should not take sides between disagreements but rather mediate the conflict between the parties. ;Active status :You should be committed in helping the wiki. Be active. Being inactive means you no longer show interest in the growth of the wiki. If you need to be absent for a long period of time, please notify an administrator immediately. ;Any Violation subject to right removal :Any form of violation may and will cause removal of your user rights. A majority consensus is to be held to discuss a user's right removal. Severe infringements may not require a consensus, terms and conditions apply. ;Abide to all policies set forth :You must follow all policies of Arknights Wiki, including the Terms of Use. Requesting for Administrator If you feel you are capable of demonstrating the use of user rights, you can request for a nomination stating your stance of why you should be promoted. To request for user rights, a user can request for user rights by holding a community discussion or contact a local administrator. The user requesting for user rights must prove they have met the requirements, unless otherwise stated or revoked by the community. Users should understand that user rights are not a privilege or a right but rather a responsibility. User rights are to be used under good faith and should not to be abused. Please read these guidelines carefully before deciding to request for user rights. Administrators will not tolerate any other reasons beside the ones listed under as well as show favoritism. In addition, getting to know the administrators is not an easy advantage to request for user rights. All users must meet the minimum requirements to be eligible for nomination: *Edit counts are not used as an indicator for eligibility. However, we recommend you make at least 800 legitimate edits to show your dedication to help the wiki grow. *You should be responsible for all actions taking place around the wiki. If you see vandalism and there are no administrators around, take responsibility by reverting the edit. *You should be civilized within all discussion, this also means you should show respect and treat others equally. *We recommend you have no block history within the wiki or related wikis of Arknights. *You are a highly trustworthy member of the community. *You are willing to adapt to the format of this wiki and follow its style without changing anything in particular. *Have a profound knowledge of Arknights, and not just some editor who knows coding. Please note that in the future, if you do not contribute to the community, administrators have the choice to revoke you from your user rights without reason. If and however, you may show dedication to the wiki without editing. But if you decide not to edit, your job is to monitor the wiki and occasionally come back to see the wiki's activity. Administrators